


Methadone

by ifeelsodirty



Series: Substitution [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, General Disregard for Safety, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Obsession, Oral Sex, Urination, references to necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelsodirty/pseuds/ifeelsodirty
Summary: Zero isn't quite sure who he should blame for this one - Dr Clark or Eva. But he decides to indulge anyway.(Please check the tags)





	Methadone

Zerocel Part 3

Zero was certain he hadn’t agreed to this. Paramedic had said that he was just being a grumpyguts and that a get together would be good for everyone to take the edge off. And, in hushed tones so that only the two of them could hear, she had mentioned that it might be a good opportunity to get some supplies for her - no, their project.

But that didn’t quite explain the two bottles she bought when she arrived early to the hotel bar they were renting for the evening's festivities. He looked them over. Irish whiskey, triple distilled and single malt. Good brand too. He gave Dr Clark a questioning look as she took the bottle back out of his hands.

“That's not for you.” She placed the bottle back with its twin. “That's for our project. Besides you wouldn’t want to drink it if you knew what was in there.”

“You do remember that if I had wanted to force the issue that it would have been solved by now.” warned Zero. “Poisoning them seems a bit much.”

“Don't worry.” reassured Clark. “ It's not going to poison them. Well... it shouldn't poison them. Eva will be ok. Snake too. And Ocelot’s been doing that training hasn’t he? He’ll be fine even if he drinks the whole bottle.”

Zero was not reassured.

“There are two bottles.” Zero pointed out.

“Yes, but he’ll share.” pointed out Paramedic. She had a point, but the idea of their plan solely hinging on that was uncomforting. Particularly as it involved those three, who knew what might happen.

“I hope you’re right.” He settled for the words noncommittally.

“Why don’t you just have a drink and relax. Doctor’s orders.” She suggested with a cheeky, knowing smile.

“You won’t mind if I pour it myself, will you?” He stepped around to the back of the bar.

“Sure. While you’re at it, make me something?” She leant against the bar, resting her head on her hands, looking the epitome of coy. As though they hadn’t just been discussing drugging their colleagues. He poured himself gin over ice and then looked through the various bottles to find the tonic. The spritz bottle was at the back, covered in dust. In the process of looking, he found something Paramedic would like. He held the bottle out behind him for her to inspect. She squealed, clip clopped her way to the other side of the bar and began to search for cups. Zero left her to it and finished off his gin with a slice of lime.

“Hey.” Sigint had arrived, pulling himself onto a bar stool. “Can I get some service over here?” He joked, waving at Zero.

“Right, one bottle of piss, coming right up.” Said Zero.

“Hey, as long as it’s cold.” Sigint retorted. Zero shook his head. The fridge was full of a variety of beers, Zero pulled one out that he’d seen Sigint partake of before.

“It needs to be cold to disguise the taste.” Zero uncapped the bottle.

“Anything tastes bad at room temperature.” Sigint grinned. This was an argument they’d had many times before.

“Spoken like a man who’s never had a good beer.” He pushed it along the bar and Sigint caught it. Sigint took a long, deep draught.

“Tastes pretty damn good to me.” He laughed. Zero rolled his eyes and took a sip of his gin.

They talked shop for a little while. Sigint was fairly happy with his new office and workshop. Zero was less happy about it, as he’d requested it to be on the other side of the building, which would have been much more convenient. Zero knew there was already space available. On the other hand, the current arrangement kept everyone out of Sigint’s hair and now there was a camera on the door, the nameplate had stayed put for over a week. A new record.

Para-Medic was also happy about the office placement, as it was closer for her to visit when she was “consulting”. She asked Sigint if he had been to this restaurant or that cafe and that they should definitely go for lunch sometime as she’d always wanted to try this dish or that dish. It was hard for Donald to refuse when he couldn’t get a word in edgeways. Zero had always been inclined to believe she did it on purpose, it proved to be an effective tactic.

Fortunately for Donald, she was finally distracted by the rest of the group arriving. It wasn’t particularly strange that the three had arrived together, but it was a cause for concern. Eva had volunteered to make sure that Snake didn’t get lost on the way there and Adam had decided that he had better escort the pair and not let Eva lead Snake off. Again.

It was strange how nothing had changed.

They sat themselves with the others at the bar. Eva had her pick of the wine, which then became a choice by committee, as there was so much to choose from and everyone had their opinion. In the end, a sweet red wine was chosen, Eva was happy with the choice.

Snake went with a beer. Simple. Sigint cheered and raised his bottle to Snake, whilst Zero just shook his head in dismay.

Adam waited for his turn, looking at the drinks behind the bar and tapping his fingers against the wood.

Dr Clark caught Zero’s eye across the bar. Her gaze was expectant, and unflinching. He could feel it boring into his skull.

He took a breath, held it for a moment, then picked up one of the bottles.

“I think this might interest you.” He said, passing the bottle to Adam. Adam examined it, turning it over in his hands. He looked like he approved and he held the bottle out, waiting to serve. Zero grabbed a glass with ice and held it for Adam to pour. It was a healthy measure, but Adam didn’t put the bottle back down until Zero took another glass and again poured a good measure.

Zero wasn’t sure if Adam had done it on purpose because he was suspicious. He’ll share, Clark had said.

One drink should be fine, she said.

It did nothing to dislodge the lump in his throat on the way down.

After a few minutes of conversation at the bar, the group began to scatter. Eva marked out her space on one of the plush couches that lined one side of the room, declaring it to be much more comfortable than the barstools. The others followed, moving to various seats around the room.

Zero ended up in a conversation with Eva and Donald about motorcycles. He wondered what she was riding nowadays. Eva wasn’t pleased with her current ride, a Trident, which was a stand in until she could get a new one she really loved. This turned into a discussion about the recent changes to the Triumph Boneville, which was Eva’s preferred choice of bike and of enthusiasts the world over. However, Eva was not impressed with the latest changes to the bike, which were a couple of years old now. They “felt funny” and “just weren’t right”. Donald disagreed, they were a necessary innovation to make the bike competitive against the new japanese models that were being sold, more reliable and cheaper to boot. Eva argued that this wasn’t important, but that the heart was and it was just gone. 

Also, it just didn’t feel the same between her legs, which made Donald spit-take. Zero narrowly avoided the spray.

To save the poor man some face, Zero brought up some his own grievances:

“Well I just don’t think that they’ve been the same since they moved from Coventry.” Which had happened after Coventry had suffered the worst of the Blitz. Some of the machinery had been recovered, but it just wasn’t the same. He missed the old Speed Twin.

So of course they laughed and Donald recovered from the shock. But Zero wasn’t going to stick around for them to rib him about his age again, he excused himself and went to get another drink. Which brought him into earshot of Clark and Adam’s conversation.

“... It wasn’t my favourite though.” said Dr Clark.

“Well I figured you wouldn’t like the whole thing. But you’ve got to admit, he’s a great actor.”

“Yeah, I just prefer him in a different genre. He’s certainly got something je ne sais quois about him.”

“Jenny says nothing.” Zero chuckled as he heard Adam mangle the french words. He’d once had the pleasure of hearing Adam speak it perfectly during one side-op. Zero found his day to day treatment of the language strangely... endearing. “ He’s versatile, he can play the bad guy, the good guy, the misunderstood...”

“Yeah, definitely plays that one well.” Agreed Clark. “ Such a tragic ending.”

“I guess so?” Adam seemed to be a bit puzzled.

“That poor crab!” Adam sighed.

“That figures... You know it’s not a crab though?” 

“What?” Clark was puzzled.

“Well, crabs are decapods. It’s got way too many legs.” Adam explained. “Plus the shape’s all wrong. It could be a raninoid, but they’re still decapods too.”

Clark thought for a moment. “Aren’t shrimp closely related to them? They have loads of legst.”

“Well, they’re mouthpieces and the swimmy- Oh damn...” He made a clacking motion between finger and thumb, like crab claws. “Swimerets! That’s it.”

“Really.” Clark did not sound convinced.

“Oh and gonads. They’re in the legs.”

“You just called them legs, so they must count as legs.” Reasoned Clark.

“Well, I guess am, but I’m not gonna argue with the books.”

“Why use our classification system anyways? It could be anything because it’s an alien!” Clark looked triumphant at her point.

“Maybe it’s more like a barnacle.” Adam thought out loud, ignoring Clark’s previous point.

“It has pincers.” Clark made a crab motion with her hands.

“Well like you said, maybe it’s different because it’s from space. A Space Barnacle.” Finished Adam, he looked pleased with his final trainf of logic..

Clark didn’t look so happy. Zero joined them with his fresh drink.

“So how have you suddenly become so knowledgeable on the topic of taxonomy?” He asked as he sat down with them. Adam sighed.

“Well, apparently I’m on leave for an “extended observation”. Far as I can tell, they’re not actually bothering. Feels like someone just wants to keep me out of the way for a while.” Adam took another sip of his drink. “Have you heard anything?”

“Can’t say that I have. I’ll be sure to look into it.” Adam nodded his thanks.

Adam finished up his drink and Zero couldn’t help but watch it disappear. He poured another. Zero looked at the contents of the bottle, over a third was gone now.

There was a flash of movement from behind Adam. He deftly held his drink out of the offender’s grasp. The offender in this case being Eva. Eva continued to scramble for the drink, comfortable enough to drape herself over Adam in order to reach. The quick struggle ceased when John hovered over them, like two children in the presence of their parent.

Adam happily poured him a drink when he asked. John then gave this to Eva. Adam only sighed, expecting the compromise and he poured John another glass.

The bottle was over half gone now and Zero could see that Clark was looking just a little bit smug. Zero still felt a little uncomfortable with the situation, only having her expertise to rely on. So when the others decided to move back to one of the comfy couches, he stayed with her.

“Good job!” She said when they were out of earshot. She was smiling and didn’t worried at all. He huffed, unwilling to respond. “If you’re worried about your drink, don’t! One won’t hurt. Might just help you loosen up. Or help you get to sleep in an hour or two. The most you’ll feel is a little drowsy.”

There was a large emphasis on the you in that sentence, it did little to allay Zero’s fears. He sipped his gin and wondered if it was the culprit behind the sudden morose feeling that had crept up on him. Mother’s Ruin and all that. 

“I thought you’d be happier.” she said quietly. “We wouldn’t get this opportunity any other way, I couldn’t get Snake in the lab for love nor money.” She looked over at the three. “I thought you’d have been able to get Ocelot on side at least.”

Zero snorted into his drink. Adam, the man who was happy to give Snake whatever he wanted, who asked for very little in return, just a few scraps of his attention now and then, in scant visits like this one. Would Adam, who found the very concept of a rootless wanderer to be the height of romanticism, be willing to help ensnare Snake or at least ensure that his legacy went on with his children?

Unlikely.

Paramedic sighed. “I might be getting somewhere with Eva though.” Zero looked up. “I’ve not told her the specifics... I might not even have to. But she did say she’d consider the possibility of children, with the right man...”

“I would have thought that she might be a bit too old for that.”

“Well, this was over a routine checkup, she was curious as to whether she still could.” Explained Paramedic, causally as if this was any other patient. “Her womb’s fine, actually very good for her age. And eggs themselves are fine too, on a cellular level at least. I don’t have to worry about the genetic material, so age is much less of a problem.”

When they’d first dreamt this up, he’d not really cared about the specifics, only if it was feasible and actionable. And now here they were.

“Oh, I’m not boring you am I?” She asked. Zero shook his head, but rubbed at his eyes as though it could exorcise the pressure building in his head.

“I trust you to do what you need to do.” Despite his current feeling to the contrary. Clark looked doubtful for a moment, before smiling as Donald joined them again. 

“Mind if I join you folks?” He asked as he pulled out a chair. “Not sure I wanna get involved with that.” He jerked a thumb over to the other three. 

Apparently, Eva and Ocelot’s battle over the bottle of whisky had not yet finished. In fact, that wasn’t quite true, the first bottle was on the table in front of snake, almost empty now. They were fighting over the next bottle, which Ocelot was necking, twisting away from Eva and trying to keep her at arm's length. Snake was just enjoying his drink and watching the two with amusement. Zero couldn’t look away and saw Adam’s cheeks darken as Eva made some comment Zero couldn't hear.

Clark nudged him and he damn near dropped his drink. He dragged his eyes away from Adam’s throat and returned his attention to the two he was sat with. He let Clark’s idle chatter wash over him, only interjecting when it was getting too much for Donald to cope with. Clark then moved on to something a bit more interesting, dragging Zero into a conversation about the James Bond films. Reluctantly, of course, he then had to comment on the fact that they’d had a Scotsman and an Australian to play the titular character and that it was probably about time they had an actual Englishman in the role. Although he had to admit that Connery was better than Lazenby, but he was looking forward to whoever would play the role next. 

There wasn’t much to say after that rant, but Donald chipped in to say he had enjoyed the theme song. Zero commented that there must be something about the Welsh air to produce so many world class singers. Well, it probably wasn’t the coal dust. 

It was Donald’s turn to talk about movies, but he wasn’t very interested in them. Clark was trying to convince him to go with her to the movie theatre she always went to, with their seemingly 24/7 showings of whatever sci-fi the 50s came up with.

“Where do you find the time for all of this?” Donald asked, trying to get her to stop, “Don’t you have work to do or something?”

“Yes, but my evenings are all free, so I like to go watch films. It’s not a crime is it?”

“You need to find yourself a man or something. Do something else with your time.” Said Donald. “Don’t you think your eyes’ll go square if you watch so many movies?”

“Ok, number one, that’s when you sit too close to the television, number two, that’s a medical impossibility. And number three, I think someone’s been watching too much TV.” Countered Clark, voice raised. Donald was in the middle of his retort when their growing argument was cut down by a commotion from across the room.

When Zero looked over, there had been quite the tussle. For some reason or another, Snake had Ocelot in a hold, restraining his arms from behind, leaving him defenceless to Eva who was... trying to draw on him? Upon second glance, he realised that it wasn’t a pen, it was lipstick. Hmm.

“Hey now, play nice!” Donald called over at them. They already were when he thought about it. Zero was sure that the furniture would be broken and not to mention several bones if they weren’t. He hadn’t realised how close Adam had gotten with the rest of them, taking recommendations from Clark and Donald and now even “allowing” Eva to do this to him.

Eva pulled back from her handiwork with a look of triumph. John let go of his arms at last and Adam sat up. He shook his arms out, trying to regain the feeling in them. He growled something at the two, Zero didn’t catch it from his side of the room, but it made the other two laugh again. Adam made to wipe his face, but Eva slapped his hand away before he could. So he folded his arms and sunk into the couch, sulking.

Zero’s breath caught as he saw Adam. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was mussed, wisps of it were stuck to his cheek. And his lips were, accentuated, now a dusky pink instead of their natural tone. 

He felt like he’d seen a ghost.

“If you’ll excuse me for a minute.” Zero stood up without waiting for a response and swiftly left the bar, hurrying back to his room.

He didn’t know what it was that had caused him to flee, was the guilt and concern that still roiled in his stomach, at odds with his ambitions and goals? And now, he was nostalgic? He knew he’d drank a lot, but he didn’t think it had been enough to make him feel so morose. And yet he was strangely excited.

He went into the ensuite bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. As he was towelling off, he heard the door to the room click shut. He cursed himself for his carelessness.

Adam slunk into the bathroom a few moments later. Although slunk was possibly giving him too much credit in his inebriated state. 

“Aw, don’t be shy.” said Adam, pressing his lips to Zero’s cheek. He continued along his jaw, light touches, but still relentless.

Zero looked at them both in the mirror, at Adam, his hair, his lips that were as bright as his cheeks.

“C’mon David.” Adam whined, high for him, but soft and sultry. It was the last straw for Zero.

How many times had he dreamt of this? Well, not quite this.

He pulled Adam to him, who stumbled, drunk and disoriented. He kissed him fiercely. Adam returned the kiss in a much more lazy manner, sloppy and slow to react. He was breathless when they parted, and his weight was heavy as though he was relying on Zero to hold him up. His hands clung to Zero’s shoulders. Zero peeled them away, turned Adam around and led him out of the bathroom.

His hand was firmly in place on the small of Adam’s back as he led him down the hall to Adam’s room. Adam leant against the wall as Zero tried to find his keys. Zero patted him down efficiently, otherwise they would have been there all night. By the time the door was open, Adam was slumped halfway down the wall. He giggled when Zero gave him an exasperated look and pulled him upright. Half pulling, half pushing, they made their way over to the king size bed, where Zero promptly dumped Adam with one final push. Adam bounced as he landed, or at least the half of him that had made it on did. He shuffled the rest of the way up, kicking his shoes off as he went. They went off in different directions, scattering across the floor. Zero wondered if he should help, but chose instead to check what was to hand, as Adam’s luggage was nearby. Finally on the bed, Adam turned to Zero, looking up at him, happy as a drunk could be. He waved Zero over. At least that was what Zero thought he was trying to do. The lack of coordination meant that he could also just be falling over.

Zero stepped to the edge of the bed where Adam was waiting. This time it was Adam who engaged, pulling Zero down into a kiss. Adam’s hands grabbed at Zero’s lapel and he tried clumsily to remove his jacket. Zero helped, shrugging it off from his shoulders. He did the same for Adam, much more deftly. He removed Adam’s tie. He pondered over the length of silk for a moment and of its potential uses, but discarded it. Perhaps he would save it for later. He helped Adam with the tie around his own neck, as Adam was struggling with the windsor knot. Zero decided to undo his own shirt, as Adam might rip the buttons off. He batted Adam’s hands away. 

This got him a pout, but he was too focussed on removing his shirt. He dropped it to the floor hastily as he began to help Adam with his own shirt, one cuff undone, but he was struggling with the other cufflink. He was still as Zero undid it though, for once. Once both their shirts were off, Adam was all over Zero, his lips against his and hands on his chest. Which left Zero free to work on their trousers, undoing their belts in quick succession. Adam moved up from his collarbone, kissing up his neck and nibbling along his jaw to his ear.

Zero could feel the faint residue of the lipstick smudged on his skin. He quickly tried not to think about it, before he did something...regrettable.

Belts off, Zero dropped them into the growing pile of clothes. The tricky part would be parting Adam from the rest of his clothes. He pushed Adam back, dislodging his grip on his shoulders. Adam lay back, pressing into the comfort of the soft sheets. He lifted up his hips, allowing Zero to pull down his trousers and underwear. He didn’t forget his socks either, slipping them off last. Now naked, Adam sat up, resuming his quest to mark Zero with his mouth, kissing his chest. Zero stopped him, seizing Adam by his hair and pulling his head back, whilst his other hand undid his trousers. He didn’t want to elbow him in the face by accident. Everything was kicked off into the pile on the floor.

He pushed Adam back against the bed and knelt between his legs. Adam looked up at him dazedly, his drunken brain catching up with the change of perspective. Zero leant down to kiss Adam fully. He held his jaw, it kept Adam from getting distracted. Adam kissed back sloppily but softly, almost mindlessly, his eyes were closed and he was just swept away in the sensations. He whined when Zero broke away. Zero reached out for something on the bedside table. Adam waited for him to come back. Maybe it was the drink talking, but what was probably only for a few seconds felt like forever.

Then Zero had his hands on him again and all was well, one hand was tracing downwards, the other upwards, up along his chest and neck, his fingers hovered over Adam’s lips as though he didn’t want to touch them. Adam did though and he closed the distance, wrapping his mouth around the digits and laving them with attention. Zero stopped, fixating on the sight. It was like a thread attached to his cock, watching those pink lips move around his fingers. He couldn’t stop himself.

Zero spread him open with slick fingers. He’d often wondered if he had been the only one to do this (as far as he was aware, Snake was still blissfully unaware). Adam was always so very tight. Adam remained still as he fingered him, only moaning when Zero finally hit that spot inside of him. Even then, his response was slower than usual, quieter too in a way. WIthout Adam’s usual exuberance, Zero could take his time with this, watching Adam’s face as he caught him off guard for once, watch the fluttering of his eyelashes, the wide movement of his mouth, watch as his tongue peeked out between his lips. 

Zero stopped, satisfied that Adam was ready for him. He spread a good amount on his dick and then began to push in.

God, he felt so warm, Zero paused for a moment to adjust and savour the moment. Adam merely rocked back against him in tiny movements. If Zero had tried to go slow before, Adam would have tried to roll him over and take charge. When Zero began to move, it was all Adam could do to hold on. He really was very drunk. He wrapped his arms around Zero’s back and resumed kissing where he’d left off, mouthing great smears against Zero’s neck, marking him in pink where he felt too weak to scratch and bite. He grinned as he left one particular mark in a perfect outline of his lips.

They kissed again and again, Zero swallowed Adam’s moans as he picked up his pace, hitting his prostate and making him groan and writhe, trying to hit that spot again and again and again.

When they parted, Adam’s mouth was practically bare, the lipstick spread around it. The rest was smudged and smeared on Zero in various places.

This was a new experience for Zero, Adam was soft and supple where he’s previously been unyielding and so eager to fight back. But even that had changed over time, hadn’t it? Whereas first he’d been bold and brash, now he was comfortable. Still prone to recklessness at times, but that was part of the charm he supposed.

It was all so familiar.

Zero buried his face in Adam’s shoulder, into his hair. He closed his eyes, pictured it as someone else. He bit down the name on his lips as he came, groaning instead into the blond curls.

Then it was quiet.

For a moment, Zero couldn’t work out what was wrong. Then he looked down as Adam’s hands unhooked from around his neck and fell to the sides.

There was silence for a moment, only disturbed by Adam’s breathing.

Zero extricated himself from Adam’s long limbs. He lay against the sheet, unmoving, even that underlying energy that caused him to fidget was gone. The only movement Zero could see was the slow, laborious rise and fall of his chest. There was an ever so slight wheeze to his breaths.

Zero left him to doze there and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. In the mirror, he could see himself covered in smears of pink. It would be best to shower. It took a while to be sure that it was gone, it felt like it lingered a while, disguised by the warmth of the water. At last, he was satisfied that he was clean and turned off the water. He dressed hastily and thought of the excuses that he would make to the others 

He gave Adam one last glance. He still hadn’t moved from where he’d landed. In fact, Zero had to double check that he was still breathing. It had slowed further, Perhaps he should check with Clark.

When he returned to the bar, only Dr Clark was present and awake. He found her hovering over Snake and Eva. When she heard him come in, she turned and there was a snap as she closed the swab and dropped it into her handbag.

“Donald said goodbye, by the way.” She said. Zero nodded.

“Are those two alright?” Asked Zero looking at the pair behind her.

“They’re fine. Just taking a nap. They might even sleep all night, that’s all.” She picked up the remnants of the whiskey, examining how much was left in the bottle. Not much, maybe three fingers worth sloshed around. She took it over to the bar and emptied the contents down the sink. Next to it lay the offending lipstick. It filled Zero’s head with temptation like a siren’s call.

“How’s Ocelot?” She asked.

“Fine, I think.” replied Zero, looking away from the tube briefly. “Asleep. Still breathing. A little slow though.” Whilst her attention was diverted, he stepped over to the others and snatched the lipstick up from the table where Eva had left it.

Dr Clark walked back over. She looked at him and tutted. From her bag, she pulled out a handkerchief, licked the one corner and raised it up. She cleaned up his face with the handkerchief as though he was a child. “You missed a spot.” She didn’t make any further comment.

She tucked the hanky into his pocket. Zero was quietly relieved. who knew what she could do with that. She hummed in thought, before reaching into her bag again. This time, she pulled out two small cases.

“You should give this to Adam.” Zero opened the case. There was a fully loaded syringe inside.

“What is it?”

“An anti-emetic.” She gave him a knowing look, glancing down at where Zero still clasped the lipstick. She gathered her coat from the rack by the door. “The other one’s the same, but for if he stops breathing. I’m sure you’ll know what to do.”

She turned back to him with yet another smile like she knew everything.

“Unless that’s your thing of course. Don’t worry, I won’t judge.”

And then she sauntered off, leaving Zero alone at last.

He quickly checked over Eva and Snake. It was as Dr Clark had said, they were just sleeping. He left them there with the lights still on. Hopefully, they’d stay that way for at least a couple of hours.

He locked the door behind him when he returned to Adam’s room. A few steps and he was back at the bed, where it seemed Adam had not moved an inch. He looked down at the case in his one hand and then back to the body on the bed. In a moment he made his decision. He administered the medicine and then waited a short while, picking up the mess he’d left earlier. Then he pulled out the lipstick he had slipped into his pocket. Zero carefully painted Adam’s lips. Adam didn't move and his breath was barely noticeable. His lips were dry underneath the make-up. Zero hooked his thumb into Adam’s mouth and opened it wide. He pulled Adam into position at the edge of the bed and after just a moment of hesitation, pushed in.

It was harder than he’d expected to push as far in as he wanted. But he persevered and after a few insistent pushes and some slight repositioning of Adam’s head, he was bottoming out, balls flush against Adam’s painted lips.

He had to resist the urge to come right there as he looked down at the sight. He looked at where he could see the bulge in Adam's throat, almost disguising his Adam's apple. He could just pretend it wasn’t there at all and just imagine that the blond hair curled around his fingers was longer, curlier.

He thrust in and out of Adam's loose mouth. Slowly at first and then gaining in speed. He wanted to bury himself in him, reach in deep as far as he could. He drove in deeper, feeling Adam's pointed nose dig into his balls, and yet it still wasn't quite enough. 

The slapping sounds that filled the room were only matched by the gurgle of Adam's breath around Zero’s cock as he tried unconsciously and desperately not to choke on it. Zero thought he should really hold back, not do this, just tuck himself away and make sure Adam was still breathing. He didn't though, he kept going, relishing in every rasp and gurgle and choke that he could wring from his throat.

What if Adam did die? Ignominiously and disgracefully here. What would he do? Would he try to revive him? Why, when he could scrap him for parts, use him for salvage. How many pieces of her would he find inside of him? Maybe he'd unlock that one piece he'd always wanted, that youthful exuberance he fell in love with that burned itself into a warm and capable adulthood. He'd not imagined that he could have that, but here it was. Perhaps he'd been chasing the wrong hook with that one, perhaps it was Adam he should have been mining, combing through to find what he wanted. Perhaps he could reverse engineer from Adam's DNA to find what he really wanted. Would that be so wrong?

He came with a grunt down Adam's throat. Well, he hoped it wasn’t actually Adam's throat, it would be a shame for him to choke to death at this point. When he was fully finished, he slowly pulled out. There was a little mess as he did, dribbling drool and cum across Adam's cheek and chin, a final highlight to the streaky pink mess he’d made of him again.

He rolled Adam onto his side, aware that he might choke on the foreign fluid otherwise. Adam's breaths were raspy and slow now, struggling for what little air he could get. He should administer the second needle now, thought Zero briefly, and then just leave him to recover. He wouldn’t have to watch out for him being sick due to the first injection. He could just leave and pretend that this never happened, he never lost control quite like this.

But then he looked down at the curve of Adam’s neck and back in the low light of the lamp, and admired how the shadow cast a blur over him, casting a perfect disguise. Temptation struck again and Zero pushed Adam over onto his front and entered him again. He was still loose and wet from before, he slid in easily through the mess. He braced his hands on Adam's hips. He thought of them being just a little bit softer, of his hair being a little bit longer. Imagined scars that should be in some places and ignored scars that were in others. The shadows helped here, like they always did in his life.

He was close to coming for a third time, when he was interrupted by an... uncomfortable feeling around his knees. Below them, the sheets had become damp with what Zero had thought briefly was sweat, until the temperature and volume convinced him otherwise. And the smell. The fantasy was well and truly ruined now. He pulled out, well, fell out, he’d softened considerably at the realisation of what had happened. Zero turned Adam back over. It was difficult as Adam was entirely limp, from top to toe. His breathing had worsened and where his skin was visible, his lips were turning blue. 

Zero reached for the second case and gave him the second injection, into the chest as directed. By the time Zero had finished washing and dressing himself again, his pallor had improved and his breathing was so laboured. Now was indeed the time to leave. Those three could certainly look after themselves after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the pun in the title, I just couldn't resist.
> 
> So this is the third and final Zerocel fic I have planned for this series - which means it's three times bigger than expected.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
